


Sick day

by L_C_Knight



Series: The League of Shorter fics [1]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Caitlyn is crushing harder than a middle schooler, Caitlyn is sick, Caitlyn likes cuddles, Did I Mention Fluff, Especially if pink-haired Enforcers are involved, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Of the paper variety, Oh my god so much Fluff, Oral Sex, Other than that she can't cook, This whole fic is a sin, Vaginal Fingering, Vi actually does work, Vi can only make soup, Vi is a sub, Vi is a sweetheart, Vi is addicted to donuts and coffee, Vi is insecure, Vi is lesbian, Vi is pining over Cait, What Have I Done, sin - Freeform, what a shock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-09-21 14:25:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9552731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_C_Knight/pseuds/L_C_Knight
Summary: Caitlyn is sick and takes the day off.Vi doesn't see Cait at work and assumes that she'll be in late, but decides to do Cait's paperwork for her. When Cait doesn't show up Vi goes to check on her.





	1. In which Vi is overly paranoid about Caitlyn rejecting, or hating her.

Caitlyn hated being sick. No which way about it; it was awful. For one, it meant that she lost valuable time that could be spent fighting crime, doing paperwork, and--spending time with--keeping Vi in line. Instead of doing productive things like that, she was stuck at home. Curled up on a couch, under a mountain of blankets. Another reason that Caitlyn hated being sick was that, unsurprisingly, she felt like shit. She was shivering uncontrollably, despite having a fever of 103.4℉, she ached all over, unable to help but wonder if this is what the criminals that Vi apprehended felt like. On top of all this, she felt like she was made of lead. It was hard to move, even the smallest things wore her out.

Caitlyn looked at the clock it was only 10 o’clock. She yawned. Maybe she could just take a short nap, then go get some lunch, or see if she was feeling well enough to go into work--see Vi--get some of the inevitable paperwork done. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Vi hated when--her Cupcake--the Sheriff wasn’t in. When that happened, she was confined to the office and the gym. She wasn’t allowed to go out and get boxing practice using criminal’s faces. Vi sighed and reached for a donut, only to find the box empty. 

Sighing, Vi stood up from the chair, groaning at the soreness of her legs. Drinking alone, and then some… strenuous physical activities were never a good combo. Vi then corrected herself, they were an amazing combo; the morning after is what she hated. The hangover, mixed with waking up next to the wrong small brunette, and the soreness of her legs. It all left an unpleasant taste in her mouth. Well, the thought did. 

Entering the locker room Vi walked straight to the nearest locker and slammed her fist into it. She felt horrible, she was just using these girls because she couldn’t have Cait. She changed out of the uniform and into her workout clothes, before walking into the gym to go take out her guilt on the punching bags. 

After she was guiltless, and aching in places other than her legs, Vi showered and changed back into her uniform. She hated it. It was rough, uncomfortable, and her bust made it rather hard to breathe while wearing it. Vi shook her head in wonder, how Cupcake had worn this same uniform, every day, for the last ten years was completely beyond her. 

While she was still thinking of her Cupcake--she really needed to stop calling Cait, her Cupcake--she decided to go check and see if Cupcake was back yet. On her way back to the office area, Vi stopped by the lounge, to grab a coffee and see if there were any donuts left. In the lounge there was a large clock, it was a clock that drew everybody’s attention. Not even Vi was immune to it. As she was looking at said clock, she noted the time: 11:20.  
Now Vi was a little worried. Cupcake had never been more than 20 minutes late to work, it had now been almost five and a half hours since work started. Vi nervously bit her thumbnail, wondering if maybe she had scared Cupcake off with her not-so-subtle advances. Oh god. Maybe she had been too forward with Cait, she was high-class after all, Vi reasoned to herself, maybe she wasn’t gay. 

Then Vi felt a knot of dread settle in her stomach, like a ton of bricks. What if Cupcake was homophobic and was now avoiding Vi. By this point, Vi was frantically pacing around the lounge, donut, and coffee all but forgotten on the table in the center of the room. 

I’ll make it up to her, Vi thought determinedly, I’ll do her paperwork for her. And with that, Vi downed her coffee and marched off to the office, she would suffer through the paperwork for her Cupcake. If only so that they could be friends again.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_**Vi was so warm and soft, despite the hard exterior that she kept up, she really was a softie. This thought had Caitlyn smiling, it wasn’t often that one was able to have a date with an amazing person like Vi. Or have a date that ended so well with a person like Vi.**_

_**She laughed at the joke Vi had just finished. It wasn’t the fake, polite, little giggle that she gave particularly boring politicians at the upper-class social functions that she was forced to attend, due to her status. No, this was a full-fledged belly laugh, one that had her doubled over, clutching her stomach and tearing up.** _

_**She was stopped by a gentle hand on her shoulder, preventing her from walking further. She looked up at Vi, who was gesturing at something ahead of them, Caitlyn turned to look. Ahhh, her apartment door. She flashed Vi a smile, asking her if next Friday work for another date. Vi said nothing, only leaned down and cupped her cheek, pressing her lips to Caitlyn’s own; pulling away before it could get more passionate, asking “Well, Cupcake, does that answer your question?”** _

_**Caitlyn’s response was mewling in annoyance and pulling Vi back down for another kiss, this time wrapping her arms around Vi’s neck so that she couldn’t escape. She felt Vi smile against her lips, before a pair of strong, but still gentle, arms encircled her waist lightly tugging her closer. Mewling, Vi softly bit Caitlyn’s lower lip, making her gasp, Vi took this opportunity to deepen the kiss.** _

_**Caitlyn started grinding against Vi, trying desperately to find some form of--** ___

__Caitlyn jolted awake, breathing hard. It took her a moment to realize that she was on her couch. At home. Under a veritable mountain of blankets. Not engaged in a heated make-out session, against her door, with Vi. It took Caitlyn a moment longer to realize that someone was banging on her door, she wondered who it was until her ears caught the voice on the other side. “Dammit Cupcake! If you don’t answer the damn door I’ll fucking break it down, and assume that you are being held hostage!”_ _

__“Vi,” called out Caitlyn, “the door is unlocked; no need to break it down, just come on in.” She sighed in exasperation, why was Vi’s first response to her showing up to work a couple hours late… her thoughts trailed off as her eyes caught the clock, which read 20:56. She had completely missed work. She groaned as the sheer amount of paperwork that she would have to do tomorrow._ _

__“Cupcake?” called Vi, softly, from the door; her head just barely inside. Caitlyn motioned for her to come in and close the door. Vi complied unusually quick, and Caitlyn’s heart stopped beating, for a moment or two, when she saw the flowers and the box of chocolate in Vi’s hands._ _


	2. In which Vi become real enough to confess to Caitlyn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit.  
> Gets.  
> Real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, dear readers. Please forgive my unending laziness. This turned out longer than I anticipated. Enjoy.
> 
> Kudos to whoever catches the Les Miserables and Doctor Who references.
> 
> All comments are welcomed and encouraged (seriously though, I live for comments). Praise will be graciously accepted, constructive criticism will be taken into consideration, and flames will be dealt with in the most sarcastic way possible.

Vi took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. She was standing in front of Cupcake’s door, with roses and chocolates. This was it. She was going to ask her Cupcake out… on an actual date. Vi felt both elated and terrified. On one hand, Cupcake might return her feelings; this thought made Vi feel like she was floating. On the other hand, Cupcake might reject her and never want to speak to her again. 

Shaking her head, and steeling her resolve, Vi raised her hand and knocked on her Cupcake’s door. There was no response. Vi waited a moment, before knocking again. This time there was a muffled groan. “Cupcake,” Vi called, now concerned for her Cupcake’s wellbeing. “Cupcake! Answer the goddamn door, please,” Vi called. Now, there was no response. 

At this point Vi was truly worried, “Dammit Cupcake! If you don’t answer the damn door I’ll fucking break it down, and assume that you are being held hostage!” Vi shouted at the door. 

“Vi,” Cupcake said quietly from the other side of the door, “The door is unlocked; no need to break it down, just come on in.” Vi swallowed nervously. This was no time to back out. “You can do this,” Vi muttered to herself, before poking her head into the apartment. “Cupcake,” she called from the door.

Cupcake motioned for her to come in and close the door. Vi quickly complied, stepping inside and closing the door. Now she was just nervous, what if Cupcake rejected her. Or worse, only said yes out of pity… Vi didn’t think that she’d be able to face Cupcake again, if the was that case. 

“Vi,” Cupcake began, “what is with the chocolates and flowers?” Cupcake paused, then continued. “Oh Vi, if you had other plans for this evening, and your concern for my welfare took you away from those plans; I sincerely apologize.”

Vi blinked, _how was Cupcake so oblivious?_ Then a thought struck her; _had Cupcake never been asked out before?_ Vi was internally squealing like a teenager, on the outside she was calm… ish. “What?! Oh, umm, well- uh, you see,” Vi took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. She continued, “WhatImeanttosaywaswillyougooutwithmeandalsowhythefuckwereyounotatwork?” 

Cupcake gave her a blank look as she tried to decipher what Vi had said. Vi was tense, waiting for a response. What if Cupcake rejected her? What if Cupcake said yes? Vi realized that she’d never been in a actual relationship. Oh sure, she’d had plenty of one night stands and fuck-buddies. But never an actual girlfriend. She started to panic. What if she fucked this up? What would happen is they had sex and then shit got awkward at work? The never-ending stream of what-ifs ran through Vi’s mind, for a while be fore she realized that Cupcake had spoken. Vi felt heat rise to her cheeks, “Umm, sorry, Cupcake. I spaced out for a moment. Would you, ahaha, mind repeating that?” 

Cupcake sighed in exasperation, though, it had no real bite it. “What I said was: Okay I’ve got some things to say, but number one is this, BREATHE. And also I’d love to go out with you, Vi. I mean, I would have asked you already, but…” Cupcake trailed off. 

Vi leaned closer to her, arms now resting on the back of the couch, “But what, Cupcake?”

“But I was afraid that you might not want me,” The last part was said so quietly that Vi almost didn’t catch it. Her Cupcake’s face was now bright red now, and she was trying to burrow deeper into the mountain of blankets that were on the couch. 

“Cupcake- no, Caitlyn,” Vi said, “Look at me.” Cupcake turned her head, to look at Vi. Vi noted, absently, how adorable Cupcake looked when her hair was messy… She wondered if Cupcake would look like that after--Vi chuckled internally--some ‘strenuous physical activities.’ Vi returned to reality and to giving the best fucking pep-talk that she ever will give. “Caitlyn, there is no universe in which I would not want you. You’re beautiful, kind, strong, and above all, you don’t give up. You have beaten the odds- hell, you work against them every day, and that is something I admire about you. 

“That isn’t all though, I’ve cared about you ever since you offered me a job with the police force. At first I thought that I was just a physical attraction. I was wrong. God. Cupcake, I- I think that I love you.” 

After that little confession, Vi wanted to go and hide under a mound of pillows and never be seen again, she hadn’t meant to say that she loved Cupcake. As Vi was standing there, half bent over, face buried in her arms, which resting against the back of the couch, and panicking, she felt a warm hand cup her cheek. She looked up, moving her lips right into Cupcake’s. By accident, but it was a good accident. Cupcake hurriedly pulled back. Before apologizing, “I’m sorry, Vi. Don’t take that the wrong way. I’m sick right now… and I don’t want to get you sick.”

Vi scoffed, “Fuck getting sick right now. I honestly couldn’t care less about getting sick at this time.” She kissed Cupcake’s forehead, right before shifting into full distress-mode. “Jesus fuck, Cupcake,” she yelled. “You’re burning up. I’m making you food, right the fuck now, and it is non-negotiable.” 

Her Cupcake just grinned, “Just try not to burn down the apartment, will you?”

Vi laughed, “I make no promises, Cupcake.”

 

About half an hour later Vi was left with a burned mess and a pot of soup. The soup actually looked quite good. As for the charred clusterfuck, it was a way to tell Vi that she needed to remember that she couldn’t cook. A quick search through the cupboards yielded saltine crackers, bowls, and spoons. Vi, rapidly dished out the soup, only spilling it a little, and bringing it out to Cupcake. Who was passed out on the couch. 

Vi walked over to the couch and set the bowls of soup on the coffee table, before sitting down next to Cupcake. Vi brushed a stray lock of hair from Cupcake’s face. She looked so calm when she slept. So different than when she was at work. Vi leaned down, gently placing her lips over Cupcake’s. Just as she was going to pull back, Cupcake’s arms wrapped around her neck, holding her close and deepening the kiss. Vi momentarily forgot how to breath, not because she hadn’t been kissed before, or that Cupcake was particularly skilled, but because this was her Cupcake; Caitlyn, Sheriff of Piltover and the woman she loved. The reality had just sunk in. 

Cupcake smiled, “Well then. Good morning to you too.” 

Vi grinned stupidly, she was on cloud nine and her brain refused to function. She just stared at Cupcake for a moment (Author interjects: Or you know, a couple minutes), before her Cupcake snapped her fingers under Vi’s nose. She was jolted back to reality. “Oh… Um, uh,” Vi stuttered, in a failed attempt to disguise her previous unabashed staring. “I made soup.”

Cupcake just chuckled at that, “Thanks, but after that wake up call I’m not really sure that I’m hungry… persay. But my ‘appetite’ has been wetted. ” Vi laughed at her Cupcake’s shitty pun. 

And that pun was all the warning that Vi got before she was pushed onto her back. She felt Cupcake straddling her waist before she was pulled into a searing kiss, to which she eagerly responded, her hands traveling to Cupcake’s hips, tugging her closer. Somewhere, off in her drunk-with-giddiness state of mind, Vi noted that her Cupcake hadn’t put on pants. The realization went straight to her sex, reminding her of how aroused she was. That would have to wait though. Cupcake’s pleasure came first. 

Vi snaked a hand up Cupcake’s shirt and under her bra, cupping her breast and brushing her thumb over a nipple, eliciting a delicious little gasp from her Cupcake. Deciding that she very much liked that sound, Vi repeated the action. Using her other hand Vi slowly began to remove Cupcake’s shirt. As she was doing this, Cupcake broke the kiss, muttering, “I swear to god Vi, if you do not hurry your arse up and take this damn piece of fabric off of me, I will make your life at work a living hell with all of the paperwork you will be doing.”

Vi didn’t think that she’d ever complied with an order faster, Cupcake’s shirt was off and flung across the room in two seconds, and Vi was working to unhook Cupcake’s bra clasp. Not an easy task with only one hand available, but Vi make up for being slow by lightly rolling her Cupcake’s nipple between her fingers. All the while lightly biting and sucking at her neck. Cupcake was moaning and gasping, clawing at Vi’s back, and urging her not to stop. 

Vi finally got frustrated with Cupcake’s bra, and just broke the damned clasp. Pulling back from her spot at Cupcake’s neck, she began to trail light kisses down Cupcake’s collarbone and upper chest and down to her nipple. Vi flicked her tongue over Cupcake’s nipple, before wrapping her lips around it and sucking lightly. Not a second later Cupcake’s hands tangled themselves in her hair. Gentle tugging encouraged Vi to continue. 

Cupcake began grinding against Vi’s leg, bucking her hips, desperate to find some form of friction. Vi’s lips curled up into a smirk, against her Cupcake’s breast as she felt how wet Cupcake was, even through her underwear. Cupcake mewled softly, “Viiiiiiiii,” she moaned, drawing out the last letter. Holy shit that was hot, Vi decided, then and there, that she could die happy if she heard her name said like that again. 

“Vi,” Cupcake mewled again, “Stop fucking teasing me and do something. I don’t care what at this point, just fuck me dammit!” She had escalated to yelling at this point, and Vi grinned, who was she to deny her Cupcake’s wishes. 

Vi slid her hand down from Cupcake’s breast, down to the apex of her thighs, cupping her crotch and applying light pressure. Cupcake dragged her nails down Vi’s back, arching into her. “Let’s take this into the bedroom, shall we,” Vi whispered teasingly. Cupcake almost growled, but it turned into a moan when Vi palmed her clit. 

“You had better move fast, Vi,” Cupcake said. “If I am not being thrown onto the bed, and fucked senseless, in less than twenty seconds, I will divert all press to you…” She let the threat hang in the air, but never got to continue it due to Vi picking her up and sprinting into the bedroom. Once they were in the darkened room, Vi set Cupcake down on the bed, rather hurriedly. As her Cupcake began to remove Vi’s shirt, as Vi was sliding Cupcake’s underwear off of her, and gentle tracing her lower lips, teasing. Cupcake mewled, bucking her hips against Vi’s hand. 

Vi gently slid a finger into Cupcake, who gasped. Vi didn’t think she’d ever get tired of the sounds that Cupcake made. Carefully, so as not to hurt Cupcake, Vi added a second finger. She picked up the pace with her fingers, slightly crooking them upwards, making her Cupcake moan. Vi gently began to lick and suck at the one spot on Cupcake’s neck that made her mewl and gasp. 

Vi crooked her fingers upwards, brushing over Cupcake’s g-spot, as Vi placed her thumb over Cupcake’s clit. Her Cupcake arched off the bed, the beginnings of a scream bubbling up. Vi muffled her with a kiss, hooking her fingers inside her Cupcake once more. Cupcake moaned into the kiss, before Vi pulled back, smirking. Cupcake mewled adorably, “Enjoy ourselves, are we,” Vi asked, in a husky whisper. Before lightly nipping at her Cupcake’s collarbone, and working her way down to her breast, gently nipping at sucking at the nipple she’d found. 

All the while Vi was picking up the pace of her fingers, going faster, hitting her Cupcake’s g-spot every time her fingers were thrust in. Cupcake arched completely off the bed, screaming “Oh God. OhGodohGodohGodohGod!” before collapsing back onto the mattress, panting. 

Vi pulled her hand back from its now soaked place between Cupcake’s thighs. “Well now,” she teased with a smirk, “You made quite a mess there, Cupcake.” Vi held up her hand, now covered in her Cupcake’s cum. 

“Now, Cupcake,” Vi purred, “Let’s see how you taste.” Giving a wink, she dove in. only to be stopped by Cupcake. Vi looked up at her curiously, wondering if perhaps she’d gone too far too fast. “Stand,” Cupcake commanded. 

Vi complied, wondering what was happening, but thoroughly enjoying this sudden domineering side of Cupcake, at heart Vi was quite submissive, especially when it came to her Cupcake.

“Pants, underwear, bra. Off. Now,” Cupcake commanded. 

Once again Vi complied, quickly stripping the lower half of her clothes off faster than she’d ever.

Cupcake stalked closer to Vi, walking up behind her and biting her neck, just hard enough to mark. Leaning close, she whispered “Safe word?” 

Vi gave a small shudder before responding with “Pink.”

Cupcake nuzzled Vi’s neck in acknowledgement. Before walking around to the front of her, “You will address me as Mistress. Understood, pet?”

Vi nodded enthusiastically. “Yes, Mistress,” she half said, half groaned. God she was wet, Vi wanted (needed) her Cupcake--Mistress--to just fuck her already. 

“Good girl,” Cupcake murmured into Vi’s ear, making her shudder. She’d always loved being praised, but Vi never anticipated that the words “good girl” could both make her both ecstatic and soaking wet. Her Mistress continued, “On you knees, pet.” Vi kneeled in front of her Mistress’s crotch. Clean-shaven and dripping wet, Vi wanted nothing more than to bury her face in it.

Her Mistress gently cupped Vi’s chin, turning her head up to look at her. “Tongue only, my pet,” her Mistress whispered. “We wouldn’t want this to be over to soon, now would we?” 

Vi shook her head, “No, Mistress,” she murmured distractedly, she had been trying to get off without her hands, or a toy, ever since her Mistress had ordered her on her knees, rubbing her thighs together for hours. In all honesty it hadn’t been that long, but to Vi it’d been an eternity, she’d been left hot, horny, and wet; it might as well have been an eternity.

A gentle tugging on her hair reminded Vi to get to putting her tongue to work. Eagerly, she leaned forwards, pressing her tongue into her Mistress’s pussy, licking around her clit; teasing, just not quite doing what her Mistress wanted, but enough to bring her closer to the edge. 

A hand tangled in Vi’s hair, pushing her closer, as her Mistress’s hips bucked against her tongue. Her Mistress let out a low moan, “Good girl, Vi. Good girl,” she said, in a not quite scream. Vi happily purred against her Mistress, licking her clit in thanks. The hands in her hair tightened, it was borderline painful. Vi was loving every second of it, she had always secretly been something of a masochist. No one had done something even close to this for her in years. 

Vi had lost track of time, losing herself in the taste of her Mistress and the pain of her Mistress’s hands tugging at her hair with each time Vi’s tongue touched her clit, or went a little deeper than expected. Her Mistress moaned, “Good girl. Good girl, Vi. Good gir- Oh fuck!” Vi felt a tug at her hair, and moaned, it hurt in the best way. Vi renewed her efforts, wrapping her lips around her Mistress’s clit and sucking. 

This time there was a sharper jerk on Vi’s hair, pulling her away from her Mistress. She mewled, looking up at her Mistress, pouting. Her Mistress reached down and stroked her cheek, “Good girl. But not yet, there’ll be time for that later. I need to reward you, my pet. Now stand.”

Vi stood on shaking legs. She could feel the dampness on her thighs. She needed her Mistress. Vi nuzzled her Mistress, silently begging her to reward her. Her Mistress’s arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer. Vi felt her Mistress’s lips lightly trailing down her torso, grazing her nipple, leaving butterfly kisses down her abs, and stopping just above her dripping slit. 

Vi whined in want. “Mistress, please,” she pleaded, desperate for some form of release. A single finger brushed over her clit in answer, but it was gone as soon as it’d come. Vi’s hips bucked forwards, all sense of dignity gone, she just needed to be fucked. Now. 

Her Mistress stood, but slipped two fingers into Vi, pumping them in and out slowly. Vi immediately latched onto her Mistress, clutching at her shoulders to try and hold herself up. She hadn’t realized how badly she needed this. “Please, Mistress,” she begged, “Please.”

“Please what,” her Mistress whispered against her ear. Vi whimpered.

“Please just fuck me, Mistress,” it was barely a whisper, but it was all that was needed. Vi was pushed back, onto the bed, and her Mistress licked away at her clit. Vi’s hands tangled in her Mistress’s hair, pushing her closer, as she bucked against her face. Then, her Mistress added two fingers to Vi’s slit, and crooking them upwards, hitting Vi’s g-spot as her lips wrapped around Vi’s clit. 

Vi was a writhing and mewling mess, underneath her Mistress. As her Mistress’s fingers thrust in and out of her, while her clit was attacked, Vi felt a familiar heat pooling in her abdomen. “Do want to cum, pet,” her Mistress asked from between her legs. Vi’s only response was a nod followed by a whimper. “Good girl, pet. Good girl.”

And that was it, Vi felt herself cum. She locked her legs around her Mistress, who kept thrusting her fingers into Vi, letting her ride out her orgasm. After a moment, or three, Vi collapsed into the bed, exhausted. As she was drifting off, she felt her Cupcake pull back the sheets and climb in next to her, before covering both of them. 

Her Cupcake, kissed her softly and whispered a goodnight, before both of them fell asleep, curled around each other. 

 

It was early when Caitlyn woke up. Too early. There was no light peeking in through the curtains, and the clock read an ungodly hour. She pursed her lips, there was no reason that she should be woken up this early… the events of the previous night came back to her. This remembrance was followed by the realization that she was the only person in her bed. _Where is Vi_ , was her only thought. Then the sound of retching hit her. 

Caitlyn was up in a flash, and running towards the bathroom. Only to find Vi on hands and knees, hunched over the toilet. Caitlyn kneeled beside her and held her hair out of the way, as she retched. Vi turned to look at her, “Hey, Cupcake,” she said, her face was pale and she looked like she hadn’t slept at all, “I think I’ll call in sick today.” 

After a while Vi stopped trying to expel the contents of her stomach. Once she was asleep, in bed, Caitlyn called the station to inform them that both her and Vi would be out that day. She told them that they were sick. Officer Roberts just laughed, and responded with a “Sure, whatever you say, Sheriff.”


End file.
